1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical fan technology and more particularly, to a fan structure that comprises a fan rack, and a fan that comprises a fan body made from a hard heat-resistant plastic or rubber material, and a soundproofing molding made from a flexible plastic or rubber material and directly molded on the fan body. Thus, the flexible material property of the soundproofing molding can effectively reduce air resistance and wind noise during rotation of the fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of computer technology, computer operating speed and processing ability have been greatly improved, and many high-power central processing units (CPUs), graphics processing units (GPUs) and power supply units (PSU) have been created and widely used in different computer products. However, during operation of a high-power CPU, GPU, PSU or other electronic devices, a large amount of waste heat can be produced, increasing the internal temperature of the computer device. Poor air circulation of the computer device can actually endanger the internal component parts of the computer device. Therefore, it is an important work to solve the problem of heat dissipation in a computer device.
Heat sinks are commonly used with electrical fans in computer devices for dissipating heat from heat-generating electronic component parts. An electrical fan can be arranged in a computer device to intake external cold air toward a specific heat-generating electronic component part, cooling down the temperature of the heat-generating electronic component part. Alternatively, the electrical fan can be mounted in the computer device in the reversed direction to draw hot air from the heat-generating electronic component part toward the outside of the computer device.
However, during rotation of an electrical fan in a computer device, much noise is produced as the fan blades are cutting through the air, leading to aerodynamic instability at high speeds.